User talk:Ground-Zero-Zero99
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unifyers page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Non-Canon Articles Adept Ground-Zero-Zero99, First of all, thank you for contributing to the Warhammer 40K wiki. Your recent contribution is greatly appreciated. However, your recent article on the Unifyers is considered non-canon, and therefore, had to be deleted. Please be aware that here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki we only use information and images, charts or diagrams contained in the official publications of Games Workshop, Black Library, Citadel Miniatures, Forge World, [[White Dwarf |''White Dwarf or]] Fantasy Flight Games, as well as information and images drawn from all officially-licensed ''Warhammer 40,000 personal computer, mobile and console video games. We use these sources so that we are able to check in-universe facts, and so that people know where to find more information if they are interested in a subject or wish to view the original source of the information. If you would like to contribute any fan-made non-canon articles, you may want to visit our sister site: [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki] Thanks! Ave Imperator! Øjor Va Russ! Leman Russ! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) P.S. I have saved a copy of your original article, with a few minor stylistic changes made in accordance to how we post a Space Marine Chapter Article. Might I suggest you copy the following information and post it in your Blog. On your Talk Page there is a Blog tab. Click on this, and go ahead and post the article. You can pretty much post to your heart's content. (Within reason of course...nothing profane, naughty or offensive). Hope this help! Happy posting! Unifyer's Article The Unifyers are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter that were founded from the gene-seed of the Ultramarines. Despite their heritage, the Ultramarines have severed all ties with the chapter and forbidden them from entering their area of control. This is due to a mental flaw in their gene-seed which causes them to disagree with the Codex Astartes in every way. Some speculate that it was an intentional flaw set in by Chaos Marines, or another Loyalist chapter. They currently have fewer than 100 marines and are stranded on the planet of Erandus III after a failed attempt to destroy them by a large group of Ultramarines and other descendents now deemed traitors by the High Lords of Terra and the Imperium. History The history of the Unifyers is shrouded in mystery, but rumours say they have been around since the 40th Millennium. They were a fleet based chapter and held close connections to the Cadian 467th regiment, due to their intervention in the defensive of a world from an Ork Waaagh! and the Colonel of the regiment stated that he was in their dept. They then went on a crusade of battles until they arrived on the world of Erandus III. They were accompanied by a force of Imperial Fists, Ultramarines, and several successor chapters (not in full strength) and elements of Catachan and Cadian regiments, including the 467th.